Guerra de Novias
by Serena Nightray
Summary: —¡Pelea de gatas!- dijo Choji mientras Sakura se aventaba sobre Ino, la cual casi llegaba al altar, Sai miró la escena extrañado, Sasuke estaba apenado, Naruto quitó a Hinata del pasillo y Shikamaru dijo la verdad: —Que problemático es meterse con una novia. Una mujer puede planear su boda en un año, o puede llevarse toda su vida, pero algo es seguro "NO TE METAS"
Hola~ ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Estrellas de papel y les traigo un random fanfic de este Naruto Verse, inspirado en la película Guerra de Novias, espero que sea de su agrado~

Mi primer Fanfic, no me maten, como verán tengo que hacer a los personajes un poco (bastante en realidad) OOc para poder meterlos en las situaciones que más adelante se expondrán.

* * *

Capitulo 0 : Si tenemos calma... Es porque se viene la guerra.

* * *

Sakura se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y se quitó una hebra de cabello rosada poniéndola detrás de su oreja, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en un osito de peluche que estaba frente a ella sobre una caja de madera, Ino lo había vestido con una extraña túnica negra, ya que ese oso representaría a un padre de la Iglesia, puso su mejor sonrisa al ver como el esmero que habían puesto ella y su amiga había dado resultados.  
Ambas habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para adornar el ático de su casa, había luces de colores colgadas en el techo, mantelitos de flores adornando cajas que hacían la función de mesas, muñecas con enormes vestidos ampones y brillantes, tenían varios estuches de maquillajes para niñas y accesorios para el cabello diversos, Ino consiguió que su padre le regalara dos pares de zapatillas de plástico con tacón transparente con pececitos de goma flotando dentro, sus vestidos más viejos habían sido arreglados por sus madres con parches de colores o estampados.

Ino estaba detrás de ella, viéndose en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que su hermana mayor le había regalado con ese fin, llevaba el cabello rubio corto suelto, con unos broches llenos de diamantinas y extensiones de colores, un vestido blanco con lentejuelas plateadas en la cintura y un parche con un corazón rojizo estaba en su pecho al lado izquierdo, los párpados tenían sombra rosa, contrastando con los grandes ojos azules, sus labios estaban en color cereza y sus infalibles tacones de pececitos no podían faltar.

—Ya estoy lista- anunció la pequeña rubia mientras se ponía una boa de plumas verdes en el cuello y se ponía al lado de Sakura.

—Una novia no se puede vestir así el día de su boda- le recriminó la niña mientras inflaba las mejillas a forma de reproche —te ves mal.

—Pues estamos jugando a que YO soy la novia, no tú- respondió haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras —cuando sea tú turno de ser la novia usas las cosas que a ti te gusten.

Ambas se sacaron la lengua tratando de demostrarse el pequeño odio que podían sentir, un odio tan torpe y sin sentido que en menos de cinco segundos lo olvidaron ya que comenzaron a reír.

—Muy bien Sakura… Comencemos.

* * *

 _ **A veces en la vida creamos vínculos que no se pueden romper, a veces puedes encontrar a esa persona que va a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, quizás te establezcas con tu pareja y lo celebres gastando mucho dinero en una gran fiesta, pero también existe la posibilidad de que esa persona con la que puedes contar para el resto de tu vida, que tan bien te conoce, a veces incluso mejor que tú misma, sea en realidad la que ha estado siempre a tu lado todo el tiempo.**_

 **¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero significado de una boda?**  
 **No es el gastar millones en una fiesta, ni lanzar el ramo, ni la liga, definitivamente no es usar el vestido de diseñador más caro, ni el lugar más exclusivo. Una boda es la unión de dos personas que han sobrevivido a todas las pruebas y adversidades que Dios les ha mandado, y aún después de superarlas, caer, levantarse o encontrarse con la misma situación hasta seis veces seguidas o diferentes, deciden estar juntos.**

 **Las mujeres desde pequeñas pueden comenzar a imaginar su boda idea, el vestido, las damas, el pastel, la música, los invitados, los objetos de la buena suerte que les gustaría utilizar, un sinfín de cosas pueden ocurrir en esas pequeñas mentes, pero sin duda algo que nos ha enseñado el tiempo y que debemos de respetar es la regla sagrada.**

 _ **NUNCA  
NO IMPORTA QUE TAN GRAVE SEA  
NO CRITIQUES A LA NOVIA  
NO LA ODIES  
y ALGO AÚN PEOR  
**_ _ **NO TE METAS CON ELLA**_

 _ **Cuando una mujer ha hecho el mayor paso de su vida que es decir el "Si, acepto" su pequeño reloj de arena comienza a correr, en ese tiempo deben de escoger el vestido, damas, cena, flores, ramo, liga, zapatos, maquillaje, peinado, vestido de damas, el pastel, la mesa de regalos, los invitados, la familia…**_

 _ **Pero a todo esto, te has de preguntar ¿Quién soy yo? Pues verás yo soy el hada madrina de las bodas, mi nombre es Mei Terumi, junto a mi compañera Konan tenemos la mejor agencia de asistencia de eventos y nos especializamos en el área de Bodas, muy reconocidas en todo Japón claro, pero debo decirles que esta historia tiene algo de peculiar, no importa que las novias sean mejores amigas, NUNCA se casan el mismo día, así que cuando Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino atravesaron nuestra bella puerta de cristal además de despedir a la estúpida de nuestra secretaria Tsuchi Kin nos dimos cuenta que algo interesante sucedería.**_

 _ **UNA GUERRA DE NOVIAS.**_

* * *

Cuando Ino y Sakura tenían la tierna edad de seis años ambas soñaban con una boda de ensueño con algún chico guapo que les pusiera el mundo de cabeza, cuando cumplieron diez años y la hermana mayor de Ino se comprometió ayudaron en todo lo que podían y su sueño se volvió más sincero, llenando cuadernos con fotografías de vestidos, pasteles coloridos, zapatos extraños, todo aquello que una novia perfecta debe usar.

Las dos crecieron y los amores de la secundaria, las citas y compras en los centros comerciales no esperaron, hasta que la Universidad las separó.

Skype, Facebook e Instagram fueron quienes les informaban de sus respectivas vidas.

Sakura se había logrado graduar de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud en Tokio al cumplir los 26 años, Ino se había convertido en una seiyuu talentosa a los 24 años.

Actualmente ambas tienen 27 años de edad.

El celular de Sakura vibró y por inercia lo sacó de la bata blanca de su uniforme, hizo el patrón de desbloqueo y la publicación emergente ocupó el centro de la pantalla.

" **Yamanaka Ino ha publicado una foto"**

Ya había visitado a todos los niños de su turno, le quedaban seis minutos para salir…

¿Por qué no?

Al pinchar la publicación la pantalla se puso en negro y al minuto siguiente ya estaba en Facebook, en el muro de Ino.

" **Lo amo "** eso decía la publicación y después la fotografía, ella y Sai dándose un beso. Aún seguía el misterio de que le había visto ese chico a la "Ino cerda" y sobre todo tener tiempo para hacer las actividades que su pareja le demandaba.  
Ino conoció a Sai en la Universidad, ella estaba estudiando para seiyuu y el para dibujante, la extraña relación funcionó y hasta ahora las cosas iban bien.

Siete años de relación los avalan.

" **A Haruno Sakura le enamora esto"** después un corazón apareció debajo de la foto.

" **Sasuke Uchiha te ha mencionado en un comentario"**

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, el estomago comenzó a bailar como si tuviera mariposas dentro y un sonrojo estuvo un buen rato en su rostro.

" **Vamos a salir a cenar, 8:30 p.m. Sakura"**

Una pequeña Sakura en su mente arrojó todas las cosas de su escritorio emocionada y bailó. Tres segundos después se puso en blanco y comenzó a gritar.

Sasuke la quería ver a las 8:30 p.m. y eran las 5:58 p.m.

—¡Mierda!

Quitándose la bata, guardando el teléfono en el bolso de su pantalón negro comenzó a correr hacia la salida del hospital.

"—Estúpido Sasuke ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?"- maldijo en su mente mientras comenzaba a analizar todas las cosas que tenía en el armario, no sabía que vestido iba a usar, en primer lugar ¿Tenía que usar vestido? Si era así ¿Largo o corto?, su cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta estaba hecho un desastre, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, Ino no podría ir a maquillarla, los zapatos de tacón estaban en la parte más alta del closet y ella no podía alcanzarlos. Ya estaba en el estacionamiento sacando las laves de su coche, un March verde fosforescente metálico, cuando un foquito en su cabeza se encendió. Tomó entre sus manos el móvil, lo desbloqueó y entró a contactos, apenas puso las primeras tres letras del nombre de aquella persona y pulso el icono de llamada.

¿Sakura-san?

¡Hinata necesito tu ayuda!- ¡Si! La novia de su mejor amigo podría ayudarle, Hinata Hyuga era la clásica niña adorable, tierna que enamoraba a todos, ella podría ayudarle.

¿P-Pasó algo?

Sasuke-kun me invitó a cenar, necesito tu ayuda…

S-Si, claro, i-iré para allá.

— ¡Gracias Hinata!

Hinata había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, como no sabía que tipo de cena sería, optó por un vestido strapples de chiffón negro al estilo princesa, con la falda media mano debajo de la rodilla, unas zapatillas de charol negras de poco tacón y un maquillaje sencillo solo resaltando los labios con un gloss rosado, el cabello le caía suelto y semi ondulado hasta las caderas siendo acompañado por un broche de rosa blanca.

Hinata había hecho lo impensable, en menos de dos horas había creado una bella mujer, Sakura le dio palmaditas en la espalda elogiándola para después sacarla de una patada del departamento que compartía con Sasuke.

Si, después de años de conocerse, pelear, casi desearse la muerte, esos dos habían caído juntos en el amor, nadie lo pensaba, ni la misma Ino…

" **Sakura Haruno te ha etiquetado en una foto"**

Ino dejó de voltear las verduras del sartén para saber de que se trataba, no era común de Sakura estar a esas horas en Facebook, casi eran las 11:00 p.m. y si ella seguía despierta era para darle algo de comer a Sai, después de todo, su trabajo de mangaka en ascenso comenzaba a absorber buena parte de su energía y tiempo.

Su boca se desencajó al verla.

La mano de su mejor amiga con un anillo en el dedo, era de oro blanco con pedrería alrededor, en el centro un diamante rosado.

" **Me voy a casar Ino-cerda" –Sakura Haruno se siente enamorada con Sasuke Uchiha.**

El grito que se escuchó esa noche le sirvió a Sai para completar el cuadro de la escena de terror sin que su novia lo supiera.


End file.
